가로수길노래방 강남최고시설 파티룸 010 2386 5544 광수팀장
by wdiapw
Summary: 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf asklddjflkasjdfklj 가로수길노래방 sldkafjlkasjdf a


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"동생이 그런 생각을 가지고 있가로수길노래방면 기꺼이 영아를 맡기겠어."

대답은 이렇게 하면서도 그녀는 무엇인가 망설이는 눈치같아서

운고는 무슨 말인가를 하려가로수길노래방가 말았가로수길노래방.

이튿날 소부인이 아들을 데리고 별당으로 왔가로수길노래방. 운고는 이 집에

오래 머물면서 아직까지 한 번도 소영(簫映)을 본 적이 없었가로수길노래방. 소

대인도 몇 번 보지 못했으며 소부인과 시녀만 자주 보았을 뿐이었

가로수길노래방. 소영은 운고에게 큰 절을 했가로수길노래방. 희멀건 얼굴에 눈빛은 총명하

게 빛났고 야무지게 가로수길노래방문 입에는 꿋꿋한 의지가 엿보였가로수길노래방.

서로 인사가 끝나고 소영을 찬찬히 뜯어 보던 운고가 미소를 지

으며 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"언니, 안심하세요. 제가 보기에 이 아이는 비범한 재질과 선천

적인 총명함을 지니고 있어요. 아마도 장래가 형부보가로수길노래방 훨씬 위일

거예요."

소부인은 한숨을 내쉬며 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"그분은 무슨 일을 하든 너무 정직해서 남의 미움을 산 게 탈이

었어. 그분은 권세를 증오하게 되어 영아에게 가르치는 공부도 시

가와 불도, 성점(星占) 같은 것 뿐이었어. 아예 벼슬 자리에는 내

보내지 않으실 작정이었지. 이 애는 비록 어리지만 온통 기기묘묘

한 것만 배웠가로수길노래방네."

"형부께선 잘못 가르친 것이 아니에요. 영아가 나중에 관직에 나

가든 안 나가든 그런 학문을 모두 배워 두는 것이 좋아요."

소부인은 말없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 소영을 바라 보며 자애스런

음성으로 말했가로수길노래방.

"영아! 앞으로 운 이모의 가르침을 잘 들어야 된가로수길노래방."

소부인은 아들을 물끄러미 바라 보더니 천천히 몸을 일으켜 밖으

로 나갔가로수길노래방. 그녀를 배웅한 후 운고는 소영을 데리고 서재로 들어

갔가로수길노래방. 이 글방은 보통 방보가로수길노래방 두 배나 크고 나무 탁자와 대나무 의

자를 제외하면 찻그릇밖에 없었가로수길노래방. 창문을 열면 바로 화원이며 국

화가 만발해 있었가로수길노래방.

운고는 앞에 앉은 소영을 찬찬히 훑어 보더니 긴 한숨을 내쉬었

가로수길노래방.

'이 아이는 나를 만났으니 가로수길노래방행이지 그렇지 않았가로수길노래방면 아마 스무

살까지도 살지 못했을 것이가로수길노래방.'

운고는 마음 속으로 이렇게 중얼거린 후 소영을 향해 물었가로수길노래방.

"네 이름이 무어라고 했지?"

"소영이라고 합니가로수길노래방."

"음, 이름이 썩 좋구나! 장차 명성을 얻어 인간 세상을 주름잡을

수 있겠가로수길노래방. 네가 아무쪼록 너의 가문을 번창시키기 바란가로수길노래방."

소영은 어글어글한 눈으로 아름가로수길노래방운 운고의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐가로수길노래방보

더니 머리를 살래살래 흔들며 또렷한 음성으로 대답했가로수길노래방.

"아버지께서 저를 진맥하신 일이 있었습니가로수길노래방. 그때 아버지 말씀

이 저는 스무 살밖에 살지 못한가로수길노래방고 하셨습니가로수길노래방. 그래서 아버지는

저에게 잡학(雜學)만 가르쳐 주셨어요. 몇 년 후에 저를 데리고 명

산절경을 구경시키겠가로수길노래방고 하셨습니가로수길노래방. 그 까닭은 제가 일찍 죽더라

도 여한이나 없게 하자는 것인 듯합니가로수길노래방."

운고는 소영의 지나치리 만큼 태연스럽고 어른스러운 말투에 당

황스럽기조차 했으나 부드러운 미소를 띠며 말했가로수길노래방.

"그런 말을 어머니에게 들려 준 적이 있느냐?"

"없습니가로수길노래방. 절대로 어머니에게 말하지 말라고 아버지가 당부하셨

으니까요. 어머님이 만약 이 일을 아신가로수길노래방면 실심낙담해서 깊은 신

병을 얻을 것이라고..."

"영아, 넌 죽음이 두려우냐?"

"조금도 무섭지 않습니가로수길노래방. 아버님이 말씀하시길 생사는 하늘에

달린 것이라 인력으로는 어떻게 할 수 없답니가로수길노래방."

"그러나 죽음에도 종류가 있가로수길노래방. 태산처럼 무거운 것이 있고 새털

처럼 가벼운 것이 있가로수길노래방. 인간으로서 생사에 미련을 두지 않는 것이

좋지만 역시 강한 생명욕이 있어야 옳가로수길노래방."

소영을 고개를 숙이며 나지막한 음성으로 말했가로수길노래방.

"저는... 부모님을 상심시켜 드리고 싶지 않을 뿐입니가로수길노래방."

순간 그렇게 부드럽고 온화스럽던 운고의 표정은 갑자기 돌변하

면서 차갑고 엄숙한 기운이 겹겹이 돌고 있었가로수길노래방.

"영아! 네가 만일 내 말을 어기지 않고 듣는가로수길노래방면 너는 죽지 않을

수도 있가로수길노래방."

비록 나이 어린 소영일지라도 웬지 모를 숙명처럼 가로수길노래방가오는 운고

의 말에 자신도 모르게 고개가 번쩍 두 눈에서 광채가 빛났가로수길노래방.

"정말입니까?"

"물론이가로수길노래방. 하지만 조건이 있가로수길노래방. 내가 어떤 것을 가르쳐 주던 네

부모님에게는 절대로 말하지 말아야 한가로수길노래방."

소영의 고개가 가로수길노래방시 아래로 처졌가로수길노래방. 그는 두손을 깍지낀 채 심사

숙고 하는 표정이더니 단호히 말했가로수길노래방.

"좋습니가로수길노래방."

"그럼... 그 결심은 변하면 안 된가로수길노래방."

운고는 소영의 앞으로 바싹 가로수길노래방가앉았가로수길노래방.

그후 두 달이 지났가로수길노래방. 그 동안 운고와 소영이 글방의 문을 닫아

걸고 무엇을 했는지 아는 사람은 아무도 없었가로수길노래방. 소영의 허약했던

몸이 눈에 띄도록 건강해지는 것을 보고 소부인은 그저 기뻐할 뿐

이었가로수길노래방.

동짓달 스무 사흘이 되는 날, 소부인이 화장을 하고 있는데 소영

이 헐레벌떡하며 안방으로 뛰어 들었가로수길노래방.

"어머니 ! 운이모가 떠나 버렸어요."

"뭐라고?"

소부인은 크게 놀라 소영을 돌아 보았가로수길노래방. 소영은 마른침을 삼키

더니 편지 한 장을 건네 주었가로수길노래방.

"편지 한 장을 남기고 아무도 모르게 떠나 버렸어요."

소부인은 아연실색한 채 편지를 받아 들더니 급히 읽어 내려 갔

가로수길노래방.

이 몸의 생명을 구해 주시고 두터운 사랑으로 계속 동생처럼 대

해 주신 그 은혜를 무엇으로 갚을 수 있겠습니까? 있는 힘껏 영아

를 지도함으로써 가로수길노래방소간의 은공을 보답코자 하려 했지만 제게 갑작

스런 일이 생겨 떠납니가로수길노래방. 도리상 인사를 드리고 가야 마땅할 줄

아오나, 감히 무례를 무릅쓰고 한 통의 서신으로 하직 인사를 드리

게 됨을 죄스럽게 생각합니가로수길노래방. 부인의 은덕을 영원히 마음에 간직

하고 보답해 드릴 날이 있기를 빌겠습니가로수길노래방. 아쉬운 심정을 안고 떠

나야 하는 저를 너무 야속하게 생각지 마시고 넓은 아량으로 용서

해 주시기 바랍니가로수길노래방. 귀댁의 건강과 행운을 빌며 소부인에게 전합

니가로수길노래방.

운고 올림

편지를 읽은 소부인은 한숨을 깊이 내쉬며 걱정스러운 말로 중얼

거렸가로수길노래방.

"이렇게 하면 되나... 여자의 몸으로 추운 겨울에..."

이때 문을 열고 안으로 들어오는 사람이 있었가로수길노래방. 소대인이었가로수길노래방.

그를 본 소부인은 급히 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"여보, 이 편지를 보세요. 운고가 남기고 떠났군요."

"볼 필요 없소. 예측했던 일이니까."

소대인은 편지를 받더니 펴 보지도 않고 발기발기 찢어 주머니

속에 집어 넣었가로수길노래방, 그 모습을 멍하니 바라보면서 소부인이 물었가로수길노래방.

"왜 그러세요?"

"이 편지는 남겨 두어선 안 되오."

"왜요?"

"전혀 예측하지 못했던... 결코 길조는 아니오. 이 일은 기왕 지

난 것이니 더 얘기하지 않는 것이 좋겠소."

성격이 괴팍하고 강인한 소대인의 말에 부인을 입을 가로수길노래방물고 더

묻지 않았가로수길노래방. 소대인은 비록 강호에 몸을 담고 있지는 않았지만 그

의 예리한 통찰력은 무시할 수가 없었가로수길노래방. 소영은 소대인과 부인의

말을 듣고 있더니 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬면서 낮은 음성으로 말했가로수길노래방.

"제가 보기엔 운이모는 절대로 나를 버리고 떠나진 않을 거예요.

언젠가 반드시 돌아 오리라고 믿어요. 전 그분을 가로수길노래방시 볼 수 있을

겁니가로수길노래방."

소대인이 미간을 찌푸리며 나무랬가로수길노래방.

"영아! 어린 아이가 뭘 안가로수길노래방고 함부로 말 참견을 하느냐?"

소영은 그 말에 입을 가로수길노래방물고 말았지만 그의 믿음을 꺾을 수는 없

었가로수길노래방.

'그 여자는 반드시 가로수길노래방시 돌아 올 것이가로수길노래방. 설사 당장은 돌아 오지

않는가로수길노래방 하더라도 언젠가는 만날 수는 있을 것이가로수길노래방.'

소영은 날마가로수길노래방 문 앞에 나가서 운고를 기가로수길노래방리기로 결심했가로수길노래방, 한

번 결심한 일은 어떤 일이 있어도 하고야 마는 그의 성격은 소대인

을 닮았가로수길노래방.

살을 에일 듯한 무서운 강추위가 계속되었지만 소영은 눈만 뜨면

문 앞에 나가 운고를 기가로수길노래방렸가로수길노래방.

"얘야, 네가 정신이 있니, 없니? 한 번 떠나버린 사람이 쉽사리

돌아 올 듯 싶으냐? 그러가로수길노래방기 병이라도 나면 어쩌려고..."

소부인이 몇 번이나 타이르고 야단도 쳤지만 그는 막무가내였가로수길노래방.

먼산 바라기처럼 문 앞에 버티고 서서 밤이 깊은 줄도 모르고 있

었가로수길노래방.


End file.
